Wikia Cinematic Universe
|creator = iNinjago Trailblazer101 |owner = iNinjago Trailblazer101 |based on = LMMCU Wiki |original work = The LMMCU (2022) |developed = Trail Blazer Studios |distributed = |publisher = |duration = August 2022 - present |film = Wave One: The Glory Days Wave Two |short film = |tv series = |web series = |video game = |app = |book = |comic = }} The Wikia Cinematic Universe (WCU), also known as the Wiki Cinematic Universe and the LMMCU Cinematic Universe (LCU), is a shared universe and media franchise consisting of animated science-fiction adventure comedy user-based films that are based on various users, projects, and events from throughout the LMMCU Wiki community's history. The series is centered on the members of the LMMCU Wiki as they face various internal and external challenges while attempting to thrive in the world with their own projects as dark forces combat their community and way of life. The franchise was initially created by iNinjago on February 3rd, 2018, and since August 29th, 2019, it is owned by Trailblazer101, who serves as the sole helmer of the franchise, while several other LMMCU members have also helped supplement ideas for the franchise with the stories, cast, characters, and installments, among other content. Each film in the franchise is directed, written, produced, and composed by Trail, and are developed by Trail Blazer Studios and distributed by . The franchise exists in an expansive universe with various worlds that are based on real and fanon locations compiling the universe, with a majority of these worlds being inhabited and controlled by several different beings that are based on the members of the LMMCU Wiki and characters from their various projects. Some of the characters are featured more prominently throughout the franchise than others, while antagonist characters are also featured in the franchise, with some re-occurring in various films. The universe in which the franchise exists is designated as "Earth-239119". The films of the franchise will be grouped into "waves" starting with Wave One: The Glory Days, which will begin the release of The LMMCU in August of 2022, and will continue with MilesRS, VesperalLight, and SkylanderLord: Press Start in February, May, and June of 2023, and will conclude with Shade: King of Atlantis, Time to GameTime!, and Trigger's Wild Venture in March, May, and June of 2024. A second wave of films will consist of sequels to each of the Wave One films in addition to an untitled AnthonyM film, AD, and iNinjago, which are all set for release after 2024. Additionally, six other projects that will be centered on other characters and locations from the films of the franchise are in development and will be included separately from the waves. The franchise will be adapting parts of the history of the LMMCU Wiki community and its' related Discord servers through the content in the franchise, while also showcasing the history in a new light by merging real-world user events with various storylines and elements from the community's projects together for different and unique storylines, in addition to new storylines original to the franchise being implemented into the content for more creativity. Due to the franchise adapting from the community's history and projects, fellow users are encouraged by Trail to become associates to help ensure accuracy and supplement creative ideas, stories, and character attributes to the franchise. As the franchise continues, it is intended to feature more original storylines as opposed to adapting more recent LMMCU history to diverge away from it and tell its' own stories. Films Wave One: The Glory Days The LMMCU The film will be centered on the whole LMMCU community coming together for the first time to work on a massive project to prosper the world while an outside force has lurked their way inside the community to tear it all apart while seeking revenge for a former establishment that was disgraced to form the one for the LMMCU, but not to take it over, and to merely have it all be destroyed. The LMMCU is an upcoming 2022 science-fiction adventure comedy-drama film based on the LMMCU Wiki, and is the first film installment in the Wikia Cinematic Universe and Wave One: The Glory Days. The film will be developed by Trail Blazer Studios and distributed by . It will be released in August of 2022. MilesRS The film will detail LMMCU's origins and where Miles goes on leading the LMMCU after everyone joined together in The LMMCU, with Miles trying to find his place in the community by becoming more than just the one who started it all. However, his goals are disrupted when one of his own fellow users who he trusted in is working to tear the newly founded community apart in its short-lived beginning, aiming to doom the whole community before it has even had a chance to grow. MilesRS is an upcoming science-fiction adventure film based on the LMMCU Wiki founder and user MilesRS677 and his custom film project MilesRS777: The LMMCU Movie, and is the second film installment in the Wikia Cinematic Universe and Wave One: The Glory Days. The film will be developed by Trail Blazer Studios and distributed by . It will be released in February of 2023. VesperalLight The film will follow VesperalLight as she takes up an unexpected case from the mysterious Neo that leads her to uncover horrid secrets within the LMMCU community that bring foresight to an ongoing conflict of power, which Vesp and Neo attempt to prevent although they are caught up by a corrupt institution manipulating their power to alter the timeline for devious purposes. VesperalLight is an upcoming science-fiction adventure film based on the LMMCU Wiki user VesperalLight and her custom film project The Adventures of Vesp, and is the third film installment in the Wikia Cinematic Universe and Wave One: The Glory Days. The film will be developed by Trail Blazer Studios and distributed by . It will be released in May of 2023. SkylanderLord: Press Start The film will feature SkylanderLord and Pixel Fox as they go on a mysterious quest across their video game collection after they were sucked into it by the suspicious Lord Melvin, who is using them to gain a legendary key code for his master to win the game and ensure that no one presses "start" ever again. SkylanderLord: Press Start is an upcoming fantasy adventure film based on the former LMMCU Wiki user Skyrimlord3 and his custom video game projects Press Start and Wiki Kombat!, and is the fourth film installment in the Wikia Cinematic Universe and Wave One: The Glory Days. The film will be developed by Trail Blazer Studios and distributed by . It will be released in June of 2023. Shade: King of Atlantis The film will center on King Shade as he attempts to keep peace within Atlantis after his evil brother Glade unleashes the time deity Kronos, who is causing a disturbance across time so he can plunge Atlantis out of the depths from its early years in search of an ancient artifact that was misplaced in the past, which holds the power to change the course of the LMMCU's common practices and history for better or worse. Shade: King of Atlantis is an upcoming science-fiction medieval adventure film based on the LMMCU Wiki user ShadeTheNarwhal and his custom film project The Shade Movie, and is the fifth film installment in the Wikia Cinematic Universe and Wave One: The Glory Days. The film will be developed by Trail Blazer Studios and distributed by . It will be released in March of 2024. Time to GameTime! The film will feature GameTime as he goes about creating a brand new game project for the LMMCU that all of the users can participate in. At first, GameTime believes it's just a game, but when more and more users keep getting hacked and are disappearing, GameTime soon discovers that it's more than just a game and that the game is real, and has been taken over by Warlack, one of his own customs that has now surfaced in the real world to gain control of GameTime's works to create an entire army out of his projects. Time to GameTime! is an upcoming science-fiction comedy film based on the LMMCU Wiki user RealGameTime and his custom film project The GameTime Movie, and is the sixth film installment in the Wikia Cinematic Universe and Wave One: The Glory Days. The film will be developed by Trail Blazer Studios and distributed by . It will be released in March of 2024. Trigger's Wild Venture The film will feature Trigger as he finds himself lost in a new horrific world where various creatures lurk among him, and he must work with an alternate man similar to him in order to save this world from chaos and an impending doom so he can break free. Trigger's Wild Venture is an upcoming survival adventure thriller film based on the LMMCU Wiki user Trigger Happy the Gremlin, his custom character Robert Jacob, and his custom video game project Venture, and is the seventh film installment in the Wikia Cinematic Universe and Wave One: The Glory Days. The film will be developed by Trail Blazer Studios and distributed by . It will be released in June of 2024. Wave Two Untitled AnthonyM film The film will be centered on lone scientist Anthony Medina, who after going on a mysterious adventure through his dreams and becoming a warrior Guardian, is foretold about a multiversal invasion of the world of Sketchia that he sees in his dreams. Following this, Anthony goes off in search of this world with his tech and discovers it after his homeworld gets caught in the middle of the invasion, which prompts Anthony to train as a member of the M-Crew to fend against the Black Gem Duo, Almafur and Zemadonis, who are leading the invasion. The untitled AnthonyM film is an upcoming science-fiction fantasy film based on the LMMCU Wiki user TrueArenaOneOneOne, his custom character AnthonyM, and his custom video game projects for the Sketchian Multiverse, including LEGO AnthonyM and the World of Sketch, and is an upcoming film installment in the Wikia Cinematic Universe and Wave Two. The film will be developed by Trail Blazer Studios and distributed by . It will be released after 2024. AD The film will be centered on AD and his friends from the Total Drama Wiki as they explore a deserted island following a scientific experiment gone wrong which is ripping the foundations of the wikis a part. AD is an upcoming science-fiction survival film based on the LMMCU Wiki user AD744, and is an upcoming installment in the Wikia Cinematic Universe and Wave Two, and a spin-off of SkylanderLord: Press Start. The film will be developed by Trail Blazer Studios and distributed by . It will be released after 2024. iNinjago iNinjago is an upcoming martial arts drama film based on the LMMCU Wiki user iNinjago, and is an upcoming film installment in the Wikia Cinematic Universe. The film will be developed by Trail Blazer Studios and distributed by . It will be released after 2024. Untitled The LMMCU sequel The untitled The LMMCU sequel is an upcoming science-fiction adventure comedy-drama film based on the LMMCU Wiki, and is an upcoming film installment in the Wikia Cinematic Universe and Wave Two, and the sequel to The LMMCU. The film will be developed by Trail Blazer Studios and distributed by . It will be released after 2024. List of Locations * The Internet ** FANDOM powered by Wikia *** LMMCU Wiki **** The Sly Guy ***** The Webiverse *** LEGO Dimensions Wiki *** LEGO Dimensions Customs Community *** Ideas Wiki *** Total Drama Wiki **** Survival Island *** Planet Venture **** Venturian Battle Headquarters *** Planet Wyve ** Discord - Chat for Gamers *** LMMCU *** LEGO Dimensions Wiki *** LEGO Dimensions Customs Community * Press Start ** Lord Melvin's World * Prism * Atlantis ** Past Atlantis * The Phantom Underworld * Anthony Medina's Laboratory * Sketchian Multiverse ** Sketchia *** Starry Outpost **** Guardian's Sanctum More to be added Known Inhabitants The listing will be reworked. * Miles McCoy * Trigger * GameTime * VesperalLight * Neo * Pixel Fox * King Shade * Jet * Trailblazer * iNinjago * Shogun * SkylanderLord * Dapigin * Moon * AnthonyM * Cipher * Fun Streamer * Monkey * AD * Robert Jacob * Robyn Jacob * Schmutz * Bricky Blocks * Benny * Cosmo * Lord Melvin * Dave E. Venderman * Glade * Kronos * Warlack * Almafur * Zemadonis Gallery Wave One The Glory Days Showcase.png|The showcase of the Wave One: The Glory Days slate of films. Trivia * The Wikia Cinematic Universe was originally being developed by iNinjago since February 3rd, 2018 until he gave the project and all of its initial films that were in development at that point to Trailblazer101 on August 29th, 2019, who continued to develop the project further, while adding more films to the franchise and laying out a formal grouping system of "waves" to organize the films. Trail also took over as the sole director, writer, producer, and composer on all of the films, replacing Jago as the writer and Skyrimlord3 as the composer. Trail re-used Jago's plans and slate for the initial films while adding more films to the franchise for the future. On December 8th, 2019, during Trail Blazer Studios' L16 Expo panel, Trail announced the slate of films for Wave One: The Glory Days through a showcase of the logos, giving release dates for each film included in it. On February 7th, 2020, Trail chose to cancel further work on the franchise to prioritize other projects and released his plans for the franchise with the content logos for films and television series that were planned in full on the Discord server. Trail had initially chosen to give the franchise back to Jago but reversed course after typing up his plans and felt it was best to unveil what he had planned for the franchise rather than giving it away for further changes. * The Wikia Cinematic Universe will have its films grouped and divided amongst "waves" as a means of organizing them by different eras of the LMMCU's history, with the first wave consisting of seven films to start off the franchise, all of which will receive sequels in the following two waves, with these next few waves after the first wave receiving 3 additional new titles in them, with these also receiving sequels in the following waves. ** Trail chose to have the Wikia Cinematic Universe slate of films in the waves begin with the team-up film The LMMCU, as Jago initially set up, rather than starting with traditional standalone films as a means of making the franchise distinctive from other cinematic universes, such as the and the , with the standalone films being released after the team-up films in their respective waves, a concept that allows for the LMMCU community as a whole to become pre-established before exploring various users and their own different worlds, projects, and adventures in the standalone films, which connect to The LMMCU films in the following wave as a means of a crossover and the starting point of another era. * The Wikia Cinematic Universe heavily adapts events, conflicts, and elements of projects from throughout the history of the LMMCU Wiki community, however, these are only meant to serve as adaptations of such occurrences and not intended to reignite past problems, endorse users that have caused problems for the community, or pave other users in a bad light, and are only meant to retell these events in a new interconnected story for fun and creativity. ** In addition to that, more recent events from the LMMCU Wiki community are unlikely to be adapted or may only be partially adapted due to Trail's interest in exploring new original storylines in future waves after retelling events from the community's history to take the franchise in a new direction separate from the community's recent history to steer clear from recent controversies. ** Members of the LMMCU Wiki are encouraged to help participate in supplementing ideas or suggestions for the franchise and any of its content which Trail will consider. Members that did so were previously made associates of the franchise, although that role has since been dropped. * was chosen to distribute the films of the franchise as a reference to MilesRS677 jokingly stating on the LMMCU Discord server on December 31st, 2018, that Warner Bros. became the owner of the LMMCU Wiki. * The actors in the films of the franchise provide their facial likeness through motion capture and voice over for their characters to give them a more realistic and human appearance and feel, while the characters are modeled after different interpretations of the users from various projects. Category:Trailblazer101 Category:Trail Blazer Studios Category:Warner Bros. Category:Wikia Cinematic Universe Category:LMMCU Category:LMMCU Wiki Category:Universes Category:Cinematic Universes Category:Shared Universes Category:Franchises Category:The LMMCU Category:MilesRS (film) Category:VesperalLight (film) Category:SkylanderLord: Press Start Category:Shade: King of Atlantis Category:Time to GameTime! Category:Trigger's Wild Venture Category:AD Category:INinjago (film) Category:Animation Category:Science Fiction Category:Science fiction Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Comedy Films Category:User-Based Movies Category:August Category:2022 Category:February Category:May Category:June Category:2023 Category:March Category:2024 Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming Movies